Can't Cry Hard Enough
by Alainn Fluorite
Summary: It's a mournful day for Sakura. Because this day a funeral of someone she loved. SECRET PAIRING!


I present this for Princia LullabyDust. Thanks for your support!

Sakura gazing with uninterestedly at her own reflection in the clear, tall mirror in front of her through her half-lidded Jade eyes. She wore a white Chinese Dress, her auburn hair decorated with a carelessly put Yin Yang hairpin, her usually cheerful, sparkling eyes is now puffy and it's very easy to read that she has crying through the night and exhausted ness clearly written in there. She inhaled slowly then exhaled, trying to keep herself composed before put another hairpin without even looking at it.

The wooden door creaked open and a blonde young man with blue eyes get into the pink colored room that full with teddy bears and dolls. Fai looked at Sakura and smiled softly before walked over her. He wears a plain-white button up shirt, a white jeans and a pair of white shoes. He looks as if he never touched darkness with his light, angelic appearance. But his face look so tired and his eyes kind of sleepy. He smiled at the girl with absolute gloomy aura around her and smiled tiredly.

"Your hairpin is very messy Sakura-chan. Let me fix it, ne?" he said as he tidying the messy placed hairpin and put two more in little girl's hair. The girl just watching him works with emotionless face. "There" he said softly and peering to the mirror with a smile "All done".

Sakura turned slowly to him and the tears she holds since the morning start to falling down her peach cheeks. Her heart ache for someone she will not see anymore.

Fai saw this and envelope her in a warm embrace. "Ssshhh, it's alright Sakura-chan. It'll be alright. I promise" those words only make Sakura sobbing harder.

"Fa-Fai-sensei... now-now I understand... How did you f-feel when... He, he leave you..." Fai's eyes widened and then become much softer. He started to stoke Sakura's hair in motherly way and rocked her gently. Sakura cried into her chemistry teacher's shirt harder.

_I'm gonna live my life_

_Like everyday the last_

_Without a simple goodbye_

_It does goes by so fast_

Fai gets out of the room and Sakura left alone once again. She bit her lips and closed her eyes, trying to hold another weave of tears from making their way through to the world. She didn't even bother to open her eyes and look over when the door opened again. This time it's a boy with stoic face and golden eyes. He wears a plain black shirt with matching pants and shoes.

"Sakura-chan, the funeral will be held soon. Miss Nadeshiko asked me to call you. You're someone very important to that person anyway." He said and when he sees sadness washing over her again, he sighed and walked to her. Once he was in front of her, he starts to stroke her hair gently.

"It's okay Sakura-chan. I understand your feeling. I've lost someone very important too." She nodded and wiped a tear that escaped.

"Yes. Thank you Doumeki-kun." He gave her a smirk before walked out of the door.

The Jade eyed girl looks into the tall mirror again and let a tear roll from her tired eyes to her White Dress. Why should this happening? That is the only thing running through her mind.

_And now that you're gone_

_I can't cry hard enough,_

_No, I can't cry hard enough_

_For you to hear me now_

She gets out of the room and walk toward the crowd in front of her house. The cloud is so dark it could rain any second now. She knew most of the people in the crowd but she come closer a young man with messy brown hair and sad amber eyes.

"Syaoron-kun" she called softly. The said young man turned his head to Sakura's direction. His gaze becomes sadder with the sight of the auburn haired girl. The auburn-haired girl lowered her head too.

"It must be far more hurter for you than for me... right?" She asked him with questioning eyes. His gaze becomes more saddened.

_Gonna open my eyes_

_And see for the first time_

_I let go of you like _

_A child letting go of his kite_

The funeral is started shortly. Sakura couldn't help but crying into her mother's white dress. Nadeshiko, Sakura's mother, is crying too. It's hurt... It's very hurt...

Everyone in the funeral crying. How can they not? The world just lost a very good natured someone… Kind, friendly, brave, and honest. No one can take the position of this special person. Especially in Sakura's heart.

When Sakura turned her head to Syaoron's direction, his amber eyes is filled by unshared tears. His heart must be very hurt now, just like mine. It's an equal pain for us to lot such an important person in our life... no... It must be harder for him than for me.

_There it goes up in the sky_

_There it goes beyond the clouds_

_For no reason why_

_I can't cry hard enough, _

_No I can't cry hard enough_

_For you to hear me now_

The funeral is done. Everybody has leave. But she refuse to leave the tomb. She didn't want to.

The rain starts to falling down yet she still refuse to leave.

The cold numb her senses. She didn't care.

The rain soaked her to the bone. She didn't care.

Her mother tried to ask her to go home. She can't hear it. She didn't care.

The cemetery becomes silent once again. She didn't care.

She doesn't care because she couldn't sense anything except her heart that breaking painfully into million tiny pieces and she know, even though she will be able to fix it someday, there will be a big piece that will never be filled anymore by anyone. But for now, she doesn't care about that fact.

Beneath the tomb, there's someone she love with her whole her heart that wouldn't wake up again. She... does care...

_Gonna look back in vain_

_And see you standing there_

_And when all that remains_

_Is an empty chair_

In the distance, two boys with identical look watching her sadly.

"Syaoran, let's go…" one of them said. The other nodded and following his twin out of the cemetery, leaving his crush alone beneath the rain that start to falling so hard against the earth.

_And now that you're gone I can't cry hard enough_

_No I can't cry hard enough for you to hear me now_

_For you to hear me now_

Sakura eyeing the tomb once again, unaware of two presence that watching her from behind. Fai sighed softly as he watches his student's sadness. Beside him, a tan man with spiky black hair holding an umbrella for both of them.

"How long will that girl be here?" the P.E. teacher asked softy to the man beside him and the sapphire-eyed man just giving him a small, sad-filled smile that did not reach his eyes.

"I don't know Kuro-rin, maybe for a quite long time. Just like me..." he looked at his 'puppy' with his tears-filled eyes. "Just like me and him" The Red-eyed man-Kurogane-sighed and took his lover to a warm embrace.

_There it goes up in the sky_

_There it goes beyond the clouds_

_For no reason why_

_I can't cry hard enough, _

_No I can't cry hard enough_

_For you to hear me now..._

Sakura is sobbing hardly right now. Her tears blended with the rain that falling around her but everyone can see how hard she cried

She won't forget, no she won't.

How could she forget the one who always be by her side?

It's her half.

It's her twin.

Sakura read the name craved to the white-gray tomb once again.

Sakurata.

"Sakurata, I can't… I can't cry hard enough for this…" she whispered and lay her head on the tomb. Her tired eyes rapidly becomes heavy and she closed her eyes. Suddenly she felt much warmer and she smelled a very familiar scent she know so well.

"Sakurata…" she whispered softly before drifting into slumber.

That day the world lost a pair of pure hearted twins forever and everyone grieving for the lost of them.

_FIN_

A/N: That is! Well, just a little crack. In Indonesian language, 'Saku' means 'pocket' and 'rata' means flat. So, Sakurata could be translated as 'Flat Pocket' or in this case, 'moneyless' ^^

If you haven't know yet, I'm not a native English speaker, so please tell me if there's some silly grammar errors!

Please REVIEW! I will be dead if you don't!


End file.
